Forbidden Fruit
by PineappleOverlord
Summary: Mindy knows that her affection for Sirius will never be reciprocated... so why does she never stop dreaming? One-shot.


Mindy knew it was a fruitless, impossible whisper of a love.

But every time she saw that face, the stylistically unkempt hair, the rugged jawline and the chiselled nose, that disarming smile and those deep, soul-shattering eyes of his, her knees would buckle and she would fall in love with Sirius Black all over again.

Those stolen moments beneath painted pears and peaches seemed almost more romantic than candles, smooth jazz and a million scattered rose petals in her mind. Never mind that it was only because she was squirrelling food away for him, never mind that he was doing it for the Marauders, never mind the risks of being caught; seeing that smile brought out especially for her, hearing his husky voice saying her name in gratitude… she had no doubt that she would do anything to be rewarded like that one more time.

Sometimes, she'd see him in the corridors, established in the centre of his group, cape slung carelessly over the one shoulder. The Marauders drew attention, that was for sure. That Sirius was the main focus of those snatched glances was almost as certain a fact. He seemed aware of the effect he had on girls (and a couple of gays) but didn't take it any further than a wink and a tease.

Whomever received his love in the end was lucky indeed. It was a poorly-contained secret that his family was the epitome of everything elitist in the wizarding world. His older brother, Regulus, made that clear enough through his constant mockery of those with blood a drop less than pure. The close links with Lucius Malfoy and his ilk did nothing to help. Though Sirius seemed to disagree with the strict anti-muggle policy of his family, it was clear he would need to marry with an equally advantageous family. Definitely a pure-blooded girl. Almost certainly beautiful. Probably intelligent. Maybe British as well, just to consolidate her heritage.

Mindy knew that she fit into none of those categories. Jiggery pokery, she even came from Russia! And yet a small part of her never stopped dreaming. Maybe, one day, she would wake up and he would say...

"Mindy?"

She jerked out of her standing dream, and smiled nervously his way, "Oh, yes, Sirius. Hello."

He smiled at her stupidity and she felt the colour rise to her sallow cheeks, "So, Mindy, do you have the food I asked for?"

"Y-yes, Mindy has your meat and your apples and-" she shook her head. She always forgot how to speak around him, "I mean I. I have your food."

With a shaking hand, she held out the basket full of food, and he took it, looking deep into her eyes, "Thanks a lot. I have no idea where I'd be without you," and there it was again, that smile that liquidised her insides.

Unable to reply for the shock, she watched him walk away. He was almost out the door when she regained her senses and quickly caught him, "Why does Sirius need raw meat? It isn't good for you, one hears."

His hand went to awkwardly rub the crook of his neck. He took a moment to reply. "Um... Pettigrew wants to cook it himself, found some new spell he says can do it real good. None of us have the heart to tell him he's gonna burn the school down."

She laughed, holding on to his hand for 'support'. Sirius wasn't inordinately tall, but he was to Mindy what Hagrid was to the other students. He looked down at her, smiled softly, and she softened her hold, happy that some contact had been established.

"Were Sirius's exams good to him? Easy, Mindy… I mean, I mean."

Merlin, she sounded ridiculous, stuttering like that.

"Not really. But they weren't exactly impossible or anything. I got through them alright, though I think I've failed potions."

Mindy sent what she hoped was an encouraging smile his way, "You have done fine, I think. As long as you are not worrying, you have done all you can for now."

He smiled back. twanging her oversized ears back affectionately, "Thanks, Mindy. Anyway, I'd best get back. You too. Don't want the head chef to freak out, do you?"

"No," she murmured, watching him leave.

The main reason why her love was doomed was that Sirius Black was only human, after all.

Mindy the house elf went back through the painted fruit bowl to where she belonged.


End file.
